Dark Soul Thanatos
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = Focus attacks by leaving the mark of the hawk. The hawk's wind beat blows away enemies' useful effects and seals dead souls. Focuses attacks on the enemy with the highest ATK. Inflicts 3600% damage on 1 enemy, dispels all buffs including invulnerability, leaves a mark for 14 sec, and prevents from getting buffs for 8 sec. Party members focus attacks on the marked enemy. Enemies who die while marked cannot use any skills that's activated upon death. (Read "Skill Details") |activeCD1 = 9.5 sec |activeskill2 = Deadly Arrow ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Thanatos' arrows are embedded with and envoy's energy that seals the enemies' movements. Reduces 1 enemy to 30% of its current HP, seals the enemy for 1 sec, and prevents from recovering for 14 sec. Inflicts 4600% of ATK on Boss that cannot be sealed. |activeCD2 = 21.3 sec |activeskill3 = Concentration |aEffect3 = Party members' concentration and battle instincts are revived at Thanatos' command. Casts a shield on party members equal to 400% of ATK, increases party members' Critical Rate by 40 and Critical Damage by 80 for 16 sec. Thanatos' ATK increases by 140% while the buff is in effect. |activeCD3 = 23.6 sec |passive1 = Ability Master |pEffect1 = Your enlightened aura flows into your party members. Increases the entire party's DEX by 16% and decreases area of effect damage by 20%. |passive2 = Bow Master |pEffect2 = A arrow fired with Thanatos's will can easily pierce the enemy's defense. Increases Thanatos's ATK SPD by 40% and DEF Penetration by 43. |passive3 = Judgment Day ( /Ranged) |pEffect3 = Summons the rain of judgment that can melt down the enemy. Inflicts damage with support fire on the entire enemy once every 5 sec. Decreases ATK Speed by 35% and ATK by 40% for 8 sec. |normaleffectex = /Ranged/SG The "barrier effect" on his normal attacks grants a Paladin Shield. He can stack them up to 4 times. Each stack gives ~50% of his ATK as shield HP. However, Concentration can keep stacking up on those shields, adding to their strength, because of the paladin shield's natural behavior, which allows them to stack on top of each other regardless of source. This allows for the high shield strengths in-game. It needs to be tested: Whether and when those shields decay. |aEffect1_ex = SG It will focus a target with the highest ATK value currently targetable, which means that vanished targets are excluded from the selection or targets sealed by his Deadly Arrow. When the affected target is prevented any further positive buffs, it is indicated by the same debuff icon as Manalandy's skill. |aEffect2_ex = SG The skill will focus enemies with the highest DEF, but prioritizes enemies marked by Mark of the Hawk. Sealed targets can not be interfered with or interfere with others. Read more on Buffs#Blind. It is to be tested whether targets are put on 30% HP of their current or maximum HP (latter suggested, unlike the skill description mentions). |aEffect3_ex = The shield can stack and refreshes its duration. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = The green skull head buff icon belongs to his Defense Penetrating passive. It is effective for the entire party and will stay in the parties buff bars for a short duration even upon dying himself. |pEffect3_ex = Thanatos will simply unleach an AOE attack every 5 seconds. }} Category:Dark Soul